The Journalist's Quest
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Draiel Craten comes to Quaquan seeking Stephen Sixmoon, a story, and an adventure... Coyote Cafe The yellow smooth adobe walls of this cafe are simple and plainly textured with hand painted tiles bordering the top and bottom of each wall. Large windows run across the front of the cafe, one on each side of the double doors leading out onto New Chapin Road North. Solid wood tables and chairs circle around the room. The kitchen is in the back through a wooden door that remains open at most times, filling the cafe with the smells of roasting and cooking. Sixmoon is sitting at his usual table, a stack of books to one side, one of them cracked open in front of him as he sips tea from a ceramic cup and twirls a gray and white feather in his right hand. Stargazer enters the cafe quietly, then heads for the back where the kitchen is. There's a bit of murmuring in Navajo before she returns, carrying a mug and a small tea pot. She moves to her usual table by the large front window and sets the mug and pot down before sitting down herself. As she passes Sixmoon she murmurs, "Ya Ta." but doesn't pause at his table as she did the last time. Sixmoon doesn't look up from his reading, but holds up his ceramic cup for a refill *after* Stargazer has passed. He sits there, cup raised off to the right, reading his book for a couple of minutes before he realizes what's going on (or not going on). He coughs, lowers the cup to the table and then glances around a little self-consciously. Stargazer doesn't notice Sixmoon's self-conscious moment as she pours fresh hot tea into the mug before her. For once the Ambassador seems to be preoccupied with her thoughts and the liquid in her mug. The waitress happens past Sixmoon's table, refilling his cup. Stargazer sits at a table near the front window, quietly sipping hot liquid from a mug while lost in thought. In front of her is a small tea pot. Sixmoon is sitting at a side table, a stack of books to his right, and one book opened in front of him as he sips tea from a ceramic cup and twirls a gray and white feather in his right hand. Draiel steps quietly into the Cafe, running his gaze slowly over its current patrons, before pausing at Sixmoon. He pauses, regarding the man a moment, before nodding his head. And setting off towards Sixmoon, even strides bringing the Reporter closer to his table. The professor pokes the feather behind his right ear, flips the page in his weathered paper book with a hardbound leather cover, and continues reading. Absently, he reaches for a sandwich on the plate to his left, picks it up and takes a bite. Stargazer glances at the new arrival, then refills her mug from the small pot. Draiel approaches Sixmoon's table, clearing his throat as he stops a few paces short of the table, "Excuse me Professor, Draiel Craten, INN, I was wondering if I could have a word about your expedition, if you have a moment." He smiles toward the man, hands devoid of any journalist paraphernalia for the moment. At first, it doesn't seem Sixmoon has heard the journalist. He continues reading, reaches a stopping point, then plucks the feather from behind his ear, tucks it into the pages of the book. Closes the book. His eyes shift toward Draiel. "Cretin, was it? That's a most unfortunate name. Rely on me to make no sport of it, however." He gestures to the chair across from him. "Sit. Unless you prefer to stand. Although my neck would get sore looking up at you. I'm not at my best when my neck is sore, you see." Stargazer is close enough to overhear Sixmoon and smiles a little as she sips her tea. Draiel chuckles softly, lowering himself into a seat opposite Sixmoon, "Thank you Professor. And it is Craten, with an 'a', but it makes little difference." He folds his hands on the table and studies the Professor across the table before speaking, "I'm not really here for an interview, or a story Professor." He starts, straight to business, "I was intrigued, when your story came across my desk. You obviously have strong convictions in this matter, strong enough to convince me that there may be something in this. I want to join your expedition." That said, he pauses, waiting for a reaction. Sixmoon tilts his head, twisting his mouth slightly. "I don't even have a ship chartered for the voyage yet, I'm afraid. It would be premature for me to make any such decisions without firmer plans in place. But, I am curious, of course: What interest would you have in this voyage if not for purposes of telling its story?" Stargazer gets lost in her thoughts and drinking her tea again. Draiel grins again, leaning back slightly, "I wanted to express my desire to join your expedition early, in the hope that you might consider me over other, less qualified candidates, from another network." He waves a hand slightly, grin still firmly in place, "And of course, my main desire here...is the story. I won't lie and say I have another more noble purpose in my mind. But I think you could benifit from having a Reporter aboard, when you do get more solid plans. You can be assured that you will get unbiased coverage from INN." He nods his head, looking more serious, "I've always had an interest in the unknown. And this would be as good a place as any to explore that." And report it, is the unspoken afterthought. "Sadly, we are not dealing simply with something so abstract as 'the unknown,'" Sixmoon replies, matter-of-factly. "We are dealing with the 'known.' The Kamir were a wildly dangerous race. This world lies somewhere in or near the Tomin Nebula, which is home to the planet Tomin Kora, and in that territory dwell the pirates of Cabrerra. Such a voyage will be fraught with peril. To be certain, any story you lived to tell would be intriguing, but you would need to live to tell it first. Of that, I could offer no guarantee." That catches Stargazer's attention and she begins actively listen, even if it may be impolite. The grin returns, and Draiel nods his head, "I'm well aware of the possible dangers from Tomin Kora. And I can't contemplate what other dangers could arise, at Palisade. But as you said..if I lived to tell the story Professor, what a story it would be." He shakes his head slowly, "I've put myself in a few dangerous situations now and then. Perhaps nothing this harsh. But to be a part of this, whether it ends in glory or doom. Is a risk I would be willing to take." His expression clears to a more serious expression as he nods his head firmly. Sixmoon nods curtly, flipping open his book once more, clutching the feather bookmark and poking it behind his ear as he stares at the page: "You'll pay your own passage and earn your own keep, Mister Crouton. I have no intention to take you to raise." Stargazer sits at a table near the window, drinking hot liquid from a mug and actively listening to the conversation going on at the other table. Fulton walks into the cafe and stops by the table nearest to the exit, surveying the room. The sight of Stargazer draws his attention and he heads over. "Solitude can be tiresome," he notes, but his face remains impassive. Draiel nods his head, "I didn't expect to be taken on as a hand, Professor. Though I can pull my own weight, if you need any assistance. I'm quite willing to pay my own way." He smiles, and rests his hands on the table again, "I'm sure as the time approaches..you could give me a figure, of what you would expect, in compensation." He seems to ignore the second name change. Sixmoon chuckles, shaking his head. "You won't be paying me. You'll be paying whoever commands the ship that winds up taking us on this mission." He scratches his chin as he ponders something while reading the page in front of him. He plucks the feather from behind his ear and peers at Draiel. "INN. Where?" Stargazer glances up as Fulton approches her table and gives the man a welcoming smile, "Ya Ta." she says in greeting. "I keep hearing that," Fulton says, offering only blankness in response to Stargazer's warmth. "I know it's a greeting, but does it mean something. I--" He pauses, placing a hand agaist his chest and another to his mouth, turning away in time to avoid coughing in the Qua's face. 0nce the fit dies down, he sighs. "Sorry." Draiel nods his head again, "Of course. Though a figure would be nice. Eventually." He tilts his head at the question, then nods, "Luna. Where I'm from, and nominally attached to, though I can't say I spent a lot of time at home of late." He smiles across at Sixmoon, a small twist of one side of his mouth, wistful. "Do not worry." Stargazer says to Fulton, "I have Grim's Curse as well." She points her chin to the chair across from her, "Please sit and rest... I will tell you about Ya Ta. Sixmoon ahs. "Well, you see, Mr. Crooten, a major obstacle to the actual initiation of the journey process is the lack of underwriting funds by a venture capitalist. I have not had the luxury of making so many such contacts in my experience as an archaeologist: My work has been largely funded by universities, and those were planetside digs that required no significant expense. Perhaps, in your experience as a journalist, you have made better contacts?" Fulton takes the offered seat and nods. "Grim's curse? You're lucky you only have one. So, what is this... ya ta? I hope you don't mind, but as I told you before: this place has a certain appeal to me." Draiel tilts his head, pursing his lips as he nods slowly at Sixmoon's question, "I don't deal with the high and mighty too much...nobody I can think of who would be interested off-hand. But i'll ask around and see what I can do Professor." He looks towards the window, tapping te table a moment before looking back, "Do you have a PDA I can contact you at, if anything comes up?" "I have, in my career, owned roughly thirty PDAs," Sixmoon replies to the journalist. "Where they are now, I could hardly begin to guess. Future archaeologists will dig them up someday in my old campsites. So, I spend the money on other more useful, less loss-prone items. Like pens." His eyes widen a little and he quickly pats the pocket of his tunic. "Gone," he sighs. He shakes his head slowly, then goes on: "If you help me secure financing, Mr. Crowteen, I *will* see that you receive free, unhindered passage during the voyage. Exclusive." Stargazer pours what's left of the tea in the pot on the table into her mug and begins to explain. "Ya Ta is a greeting. The exact meaning has been lost over the years since the Qua left Earth. The response is Ya Tay." "Ya Tay," Fulton echoes, tasting the sound. "I see. Well, good enough I guess." He turns to glance in Sixmoon's direction, then looks back at Stargazer. "What do you make of him?" Draiel chuckles, nodding to the Professor across the table, "Then I will do my best Professor. And if anything comes up...i'll hop a ship back here, and get a hold of you, in some fashion." He peers back at the window, and inclines his head to Sixmoon again, "Well, if you'll excuse me Professor. I should get going, it was a pleasure to meet you. And if you ever dig up one of those old PDA's, and need to get a hold of me, it's #4373, i'm listed as Draiel." Stargazer glances at Sixmoon, "He is Qua." she says simply and looks back at Fulton. Sixmoon nods slowly, trying the name out on his tongue: "Dry Eel. An odd name. You bear watching." And, with that, he goes back to reading his book. "Does that imply inherent, unquestionable sanity?" Fulton asks. Stargazer smiles warmly, "I did not know that you were asking about his sanity. That I have no opinion on, since I have not studied for that issue." Draiel stands, and bowing his head to the now distracted Professor, heads for the Cafe exit. A very satisfied smile fixed on the Reporter's face. Fulton nods thoughtfully. "Well, do you have any opinions?" Sixmoon pokes the feather back into the book, closes the book, adds it to the stack on the table. Then he stands, gets the stack of books in both arms, and starts shuffling toward the door. Stargazer grins, wrapping slim bronze fingers around her mug. She looks at Fulton squarely, "I might."